He's my geek
by babybecca
Summary: Abby...something hinky has happened.....McGee has been kidnapped
1. McGeek Day

**Author's note: Hiya folks !!! this is my very first fan fiction, so please read and review. I will even accept negative comments lol !! **

**Sadly I own nothing, apart from the idea, none of the characters or the film "stand by me" ( amazing film I totally advise seeing it ) **

**My spelling and grammar suck so please dont be picky if you find a mistake can you please let me now, thanks so i hope you enjoy it **

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 1

McGeek day

"McGee" Gibbs called from his desk.

"Yes Boss"

"When is that court meeting?"

"Eh, tomorrow boss"

Gibbs looked up from a report and said "Yeh I know that McGee but when?"

McGee shifted uncomfortably under Gibb's stare. "Eh….,"he stuttered.

"Well McGee"

"I left the fax at Abby's so I'll just go get it"

"You better" Gibbs snapped back angrily as McGee was heading towards the elevator.

McGee glanced at Tony, whose face was beaming like a child on the morning of Christmas. "Tut-tut McGee" Tony said, as McGee walked by, his face lighting up even more. "What a wonderful start to the morning" Timothy thought to himself, at least he was about to see Abby, she would make him smile.

Abby was working away as McGee walked into her lab; she spun round expecting to see Gibbs with her morning fix of caf-pow but was slightly irritated to see no caf-pow, she hadn't had her morning medicine so she was slightly snappy. "Hey Abz do you know where I put that piece of paper with the time of Gibb's meeting, I left it here somewhere. Didn't I?"

"Its right there McGee" she answered pointing to a piece of paper beside some empty test tubes before returning to her beloved pc. "Oh great thanks Abz you're a …" CRASH. Something made of glass had just fallen.

"McGee…what was that?" Abby said, sounding hardly amused, her head falling slightly.

"It was three test tubes sorry Abby, they were empty, I'll get you a box more I promise, and a caf-pow, yeh that's what I will do." Timothy said quickly in a slight panic. Abby sighed and looked up to see a slightly hurt McGee before her, but as soon as Abby looked at him he tried to shake off the effect her stare was giving him. He was about to apologise once more but his phone went off "Gibbs uh oh, sorry Abby, see you later" he darted back to the lift he turned to wave but received no wave back.

"There you go boss, 1030am"

"Fine," Gibbs said "Tony, Ziva load up the truck. McGee, you're driving. I'm going with Duck; we need to have a word." Before Tony and Ziva had time to object Gibbs was gone. Simultaneously they turned around and glared at McGee in front of them. "Great," said Tony throwing his arms in the air and turning to get his bag "My life is now in the hands of McGeek, I've been wondering what its like to be dead." His sarcasm was by no means subtle he looked up to Ziva, who was trying rather hard not to laugh, he flashed a "DiNozzo" smile and headed for the lift.

"McGee! Could you go any slower?"

"Don't ask him that Ziva because he could"

"In the words of someone from a film "By the time we get there the kid even be dead anymore""

"Very good Zee-vah. Stand by me a classic"

Ziva felt pleased at being able to name a quote and felt impressed. Tony was also impressed, he was about to ramble on about the film but Ziva gave him a demanding look to get McGee to speed up.

"McGeek, can you speed up please or something now"

"No"

"McGee you are doing 28mph..."

"In a 30 zone"

"But McGee as your superior agent go faster, we are the cops so step on it, before I am forced to allow Ziva to drive and she was even able to quote a line from a film"

"No"

He threw his cap onto the dash board. He looked at Ziva who smirked at him. Tony looked deeply into her glittering eyes, knowing without words what they would do next, play DiNozzo's favourite game.

"McGeek, drive faster"

"McGee, drive faster"

"No Zee-vah it is McGeek"

"Oh right sorry. McGeek drive faster"

"This is officially, make fun of probie day. So McGeek drive faster"

They continued this charade the whole drive to the park. "Okay McGeek" Tony exclaimed "Go find the murder weapon"

"What!!??"

"Now Tony that _is_ mean, aw poor McGeek hasn't had a break today, I mean first Gibbs, then Abby and now us"

"Wait, how did you know about Abby?"

"We are closer than you thought McGeek and I heard your little dispute yesterday." Ziva said with a smirk that Tony just couldn't stop smiling at, this had been the most fun at annoying McGee he had had in a while.

"Okay, that was something really stupid and we made up and Tony give me one good reason why I should look for this weapon, when one I don't even know what I am looking for and two the murder might have taken it with them."

Beaming as he said Tony answered, "One you can element two when you find one, two as your superior agent, three it is make fun of probie day and four I would like some time with Miss David so we can talking about your McGeek issues." As he looked at Ziva she looked both flushed and happy with this statement. Glaring at the both of them McGee left them, but when Abby was talking to him, he would tell her that DiNozzo again wanted him and Ziva to be alone.

"Good plan Tony" Ziva said as the two of them were approaching the victim.

"Why thank you" he returned whilst taking a bow, causing Ziva to giggle but she quickly recovered by saying "You and your childish …."

Tony looked down and froze. Not only was there another victim but if Tony hadn't of known better he would have thought it was McGee lying there in front of him.

McGee was not amused, he was aimlessly wandering around a woodland park looking for a murder weapon, and he didn't even know what type of weapon he was looking for. The 13th of February just wasn't his day really. Although he was starting to enjoy the time to himself a little, it gave time to think of new ideas for stories and ways to say sorry to Abby, he did feel slightly followed but he assumed it just him being slightly paranoid. He had just came up with the best sorry ever when he saw it, a gun covered in what looked like blood.

"Ha Tony" he said out loud "I may just have a key piece of …………."


	2. NOW

**hey people !! tis moi ... i realised i made a mistake in this chapter soo i had to change it so it only had to take out a few words hope you like it anyway !!!! **

**baby becca xxxx**

* * *

Chapter 2

Now

"Now Ziva that is just scary, he looks freakishly like probie. I mean you got to admit that is probie right?"

"I know, rather funny isn't it he does look like McGee and the girl looks like a cousin of mine, petite, long brown hair although my cousin is more tanned than her."

"Wow. Can I meet her?" after saying it Tony received a sharp stare "or not?" and after saying that he received a smile. The photographed the scene whilst talking about the few films Ziva had seen. When Gibbs arrived, with his normal cup of black coffee, along with Ducky and Palmer all three of them had the same reaction as Tony and Ziva. Ducky was the first to speak.

"My heavens, I must say the young chap looks remarkably like our very own Timothy. Very much like a time when I had to perform an autopsy on a young woman who bore a strong resemblance to my wife, of course I..."

"We got it Duck. I don't want the fact that the he might look like McGee put us off our job," Gibbs said sturdily before talking a sip of coffee "and speaking of McGee, where is he?"

"I sent him to find the weapon boss"

"Why did you do that DiNozzo?" Gibbs said turning round to face him. Tony stole a glance from Ziva who was hoping that Tony wouldn't spill the four reasons he had mentioned.

"To make our investigation move faster" He answered rather shakily. Gibbs just stared, "Well I want him here"

"Done. MCGEEK!!!!!"

"DINOZZO! I could have done that now go and get him yourself. NOW"

As soon as Gibbs said it DiNozzo was off to find McGee. Although Gibbs knew that that wasn't the real reason Tony had sent McGee off he wasn't prepared to press the matter.

"Okay Duck, T.O.D. for both of them?"

"Fairly recent I would say. In fact" the doctor said pulling his instrument out from the victim "Only an hour ago Jethro"

"C.O.D?"

"Like I will say as I have before I will only be able to clarify that when I return to autopsy. Now Mr. Palmer, get our young solider into the truck then."

"What is it most likely to be?"

"Well this gunshot wound here for our warrior, which rather close to the heart and the girl had three gunshot wounds. Neither of them have exit wounds so I shall have them sent to Abigail when I return."

"What about there positions?"

"Possibly the boy was shot first therefore landed on his back, then the girl started to run so when she was hit landed face down but all will be reviled when I am back at autopsy."

"Thanks Duck" Gibbs said giving him a pat on the back.

"You are more than welcome Jethro. Now Mr. Palmer please move."

After a few minutes they were gone leaving only Ziva and Gibbs. Ziva walked over to Gibbs deciding to chance her luck as she was putting evidence into the truck, "Any name yet?"

"His name was Thomas Gavin"

"What did he do for the navy?"

"He was a non-commissioned officer with technical expertise but recently had been helping many members higher up with protecting important documents so was about to be senior"

"The girl?" pointing to her motionless body.

"That's what you're for" Gibbs answered smirking. He walked off to see all the evidence bags into their truck. Ziva took a few paces forward to see if she could see Tony. The park seemed huge, and was incredibly green without good ordinance skills it would be simple to get lost, which was why she was looking for Tony. The sound of Gibb's phone awoke Ziva from her trance.

"Gibbs…..WHAT...Where on earth are you…….stay put were coming and watch your back." Gibbs face had went from really annoyed to raging. This can not be good Ziva thought.

"David move. Now" He said starting to run.

"What's the matter? Is Tony hurt?" she said breaking into a sprint after Gibbs.

"No…but McGee might"

He was in a moving vehicle, a car boot perhaps. The place was dark and extremely small and he could hear the roar of other cars, buses and vans. His head was pounding like someone was using his head as drum. He tried to reach for his phone but found his hands were bound together as he tried to move his feet he found that they weren't. He moved slightly on hip and realised he had no gun. Trapped that's what he was trapped and he had just found a possible murder weapon when something really hard hit him on the head and now he was here.

"Boss over here" came the familiar voice of Tony "Here is his cell, gun, badge, hat and case" Pointing at the stationary objects on the ground.

"And there are drag marks" Gibbs whispered to himself walking beside a defined pair a drag marks. They went all the way up a slit hill covered with frost.

But Ziva had seen it "Gibbs" pointing to a bush next to Tony "the bush there, a gun". Possibly McGee found it and the attacker leapt from that bush and took him and the attacker would have stripped him of his gun to prevent him shooting"

"We are not assuming anything yet. Photograph everything and put them in McGee's case and I mean everything. Then follow these marks doing the same for these as well and fast. So when you are done Ziva drives and everything goes straight to Abby. NOW" Gibbs marched off in the direction of the marks bringing out his phone as he did it.

Now normally Ziva would have been thrilled at this but knowing that McGee might be in trouble she couldn't. Tony and Ziva looked at each other both knowing that this would a very long and demanding day.

'"This can't be good" Ziva said stepping towards Tony.

"I know" he said "I know"

"What do you mean he is still alive? I thought you phoned to say he was dead."

"We was I shot him myself, I even checked for a pulse, on the both of them"

"Well where is he now?"

"In the truck of my car sweetheart"

"Okay then but be quick Daddy, I want to make him suffer for cheating."


	3. Hinky

**...wow if you are still reading... but keep going i'm trying to make it better... any tips or suggestions would be loved thanks remember to review.**

**baby becca xxxxx**

* * *

Chapter 3

Hinky

"Do we have to do this Tony? I mean is it necessary to tell her right now"

"She will be more annoyed if we don't tell her and I don't want to have to lie to her."

Ziva sighed and said "Okay then maybe we should tell her"

As the lift opened they were confronted with the usual loud music, they reluctantly walked out to find the hyperactive goth .

"Hey guys. Why the long faces? Oh two boxes Gibbs working harder than usual I see" Abby took a very full box from Tony and placed it on her table.

"Abby this is from another case of sorts." Ziva said her gaze now falling to the floor.

"Oh a double case that would be why the long faces" She answered beaming. Tony tried to smile but it wasn't all that convincing, he turned to Ziva and nodded and then walked out.

"What's eating him?" Abby said curiously

"Abby something hinky has happened"

"Hinky?"

"McGee has been kidnapped"

The world seemed to slow down completely. "Mc...Mc…McGee. My…my… McGee"

"I'm sorry Abby" Ziva said dropping the box and pulling her friend into an embrace.

"Tim" she said returning the hug.

"Abby we need you to get anything from this to help us. We think that the killer of our Vic's took him. Look" Ziva took her camera out and showed her pictures of the officer "He looks a little like McGee. "

Abby nodded and went silently to work. Ziva was about to enter the lift when she said "We will get him Abby I promise"

"I hope your right" she muttered.

Tony had an address by the time Gibbs came back . Gibbs was about to go and find Duck but was stopped by his gut. "I really don't need this now" he thought.

"Uh oh, Boss. Hinky."

"What?" he said angrily and turning to look at the lift. "Fornell conference room NOW" He wasn't in a good mood already and he really didn't need Fornell screwing things up.

"Gibbs the F.B.I are wanting to run the investigation on the girl"

"No" Gibbs really didn't have the patience for there usual batter.

"She has no relevance to the navy"

"Apart from the fact that she found by a dead officer"

"That's all"

"Well being found next to a dead officer is something Fornell. She is part of our investigation and could be why I have a missing agent but if you want to be the cause of an agent death then by all means go right ahead," Gibbs was facing Fornell and getting angrier and angrier "But if you do and my agent ends up dead you can answer, to not me, but her" Gibbs walked out of the lift to greet Abby in her lab. There was no music, the fact that McGee was missing had major effect on her mood and seeing Fornell walk slowly behind Gibbs made it even worse.

"What you got for me Abz" Gibbs said handing her caf-pow.

She totally ignored the caf-pow and said "The girl is Megan White, she delivered a package last night and since it hasn't been 24hrs yet her prints where in our system. It was the same gun that killed both 9ml, nothing special about it and working on a serial numbers seeing if I can get a match."

Gibbs looked at Fornell as he said "and the other case"

"Only tiny parts from the prints of the other gun, I'm going try and match. The shooter wrapped a sleeve around the gun in an attempt to avoid prints."

"Okay Abz go see Ducky once you got a match, tell him that I sent you"

She nodded as a reply.

"Right Gibbs," Fornell said once in the lift "you can have her but if this isn't solved soon then I will have my people takeover"

"There will be no need because mine will"

"But you can take my advice"

"I don't need your advice Fornell."

"Get the Director to help you."

McGee felt his form of transport slow down and go up a slight hill. The vehicle stopped. He heard the opening and slamming of a door. There was a sudden burst of light as the boot was opened. There stood a huge, grey bushy haired man with big grey moustache. He looked rather scary at first glace. He grabbed McGee's arm and pulled out of the car. It was a silver metro McGee took note, everything he saw must be remembered. McGee looked around he knew this street. He knew this street very well. Abby lived on this street. "Good," he thought "I at least have somewhere to hide." The house was like Abby's different colour scheme but same room layout. The hall attached to the living room attached to the kitchen connected to the bathroom connected to the bed room attached to the hall.

"J where are you?"

"Here Daddy"

The giant moved into the cream living room. There was a tall thin blonde haired girl in white strap top, which perfectly showed her figure, and short denim shorts lying across a cream sofa. Her baby blue eyes moved all over McGee, making him feel very uncomfortable, she smirked.

"So Thomas," she said standing up and walking towards him "I told you that I would have you all to myself one day. My geek once and for all"

McGee's expression turned from edgy to totally confused. "Eh…my name isn't Thomas."

"You sure about that stud, I mean you still look the same and all. Course your nose a little different but you never liked it anyway. "

"My name is Greg Munroe," The girl nodded for him continue "I work for NCIS but I'm a transfer from Naples in Italy. I just started today, they sent me here for a week to start training but there was a case so we went to that. "

"Well then Greg, I am Jane and this here my daddy James, as you can tell from the accent we is from the country. So pardon me sir if you can't understand me."

McGee tried to smile but even he could tell it appeared false.

"Now partner," Jane said "You already now too much, so if we let you go then I'm sure your blab."

"Jane," James said. "I have to be home in 5 minutes, I'll dump him in the hall cupboard and go"

"Fine daddy but I want you here at 4 because I got to get my beauty sleep."

As soon as she had finished McGee was thrown into a tiny closet. Well at least there was a clock. It was 1200 on the 13th of February. "Abby," he whispered "I have a real hinky feeling about this."


	4. It is true

**Hey thanks to the people that have reviewed I loved it so to you thanks you xxxx I hope you like the next chapter xxx**

**baby becca**

* * *

Chapter 4

It is true

"Tony, Ziva. I want you two over at Thomas Gavin's house now. Anything that you find bag it, photos and any pictures he has bag them too and his address book I want it in my office by 4pm so that gives you 2hrs. I don't have a single suspect yet so move." Gibbs shouted as he came out of the lift with his famous cup of black coffee, "On it" they chorused as a reply. He angrily marched up the stairs to give the director a status report but knew that things were really messed up.

"I wonder who this girl is?" Ziva said puzzling over a picture of a blonde haired and blue eyed girl, who arms were wrapped around the victim. Tony leant over Ziva shoulder to get a better look.

"I don't know but A were going have to find out and B she's kind of hot"

Ziva sighed and shoke her head slightly.

"Who ever she was, I have no idea what she found in this guy" Tony continued from the pile of pc games he was going through "This guy is scaring me now, I mean call me sad but I do remember McGee having mentioned everyone of these games and books and weird stuff like that."

Ziva looked at him and said "So you're saying that not only does he look like McGee but he has similar interests as him."

"Yeah. I mean I would say I bet his wardrobe is like McGee's but now his has the expensive leather jackets and shirts and all that nonsense."

"I sense some jealousy."Ziva strutted away into the bedroom. "Tony. I found girl's clothing"

"Really, well if it's goth clothing I wont have to say what I'm thinking" He replied laughing whilst walking into the room "It's true though"

1559 was what the clock read. McGee had been there for almost 4 hours with nothing but the darkness, thoughts and an umbrella for company. He heard the sound of a car driving up, which he assumed to be James. 1600 the front door opened. From his hours being there he had discovered that Jane was a popular person, she was on the phone a lot, was a cheerleader, she was angry at how new colour of cheer outfit wouldn't go with the pom-poms, she loves the film Pirates of the Caribbean, as she watched it twice and Jack Sparrow has a very distinctive voice and now that James was a punctual person.

"How is he doing?"

"Eh…how am I supposed to know. I mean I've been on and off the phone to the whole squad. Suzie ordered the wrong colour of outfit."

"Oh right okay. I'll give him dinner you go get ready. We are to act as if nothing has happened okay."

"Like I don't know that all ready"

McGee heard light footsteps passing his door followed by heavy ones. James opened the door and grabbed McGee out. He led him through the cream living room and into the lime green kitchen. It wasn't the most spacious of kitchens but with having been in Abby so many times and his own he was used to it. The cupboards and worktops were white. The walls were lime green with lots of pictures of green scenery and plants. To the left hand of the room there was a little table with a place mat, bowl and spoon on it. The beefy man cut the rope that bound McGee's hands together and said: "Here eat this" and with that he poured cornflakes into the white little bowl and poured some milk into it. "Here is sugar if you want it. Just don't use all of it though. I like my sugar in the mornings."

McGee was unsure if this was an attempt of murder by poisoning or and act of kindness. Neither the less McGee's stomach over ruled and he silently ate the cornflakes, which didn't taste strange but he knew that some poisons could be odourless and tasteless.

"Well this shooter by all means had very, very good aim. The one shot hit the officer right in the heart so was killed instantly." Ducky said as soon as Jethro entered the room "The girl, her death was also instant. As you can see here, a vein, an artery and the lower area of the heart were killed so yes not that pleasant. The killer must have had some form of training to be able to that surely. His only mistake was checking for a pulse in the male as he left smudges of a print and a hair which I only moments ago had sent to Abby."

"Thanks Duck." Jethro was about to walk through the sliding doors but froze when he was hit b a thought "Hey Duck…"

"Yes Jethro"

"I might need to do your psychology thing for me"

"I would have never suspected you needing it"

"No not me Duck I passed insane a while a go, I meant for Abby."

The doctor nodded in reply. Everyone knew that McGee and Abby had a special sort of intimacy between them.

"We're terribly sorry for your loss. Mr Gavin, we have a few questions to do with Thomas. Do you recognise this girl?" Gibbs handed over a picture of Megan White to a tall tubby man.

"Yes that was Thomas's most recent girlfriend. Megan White, she was a lovely girl. Polite, well mannered, pretty and she was able to like Thomas for the real him. Everything that Thomas needed in a girl."

"Is there anyone that might want to hurt Thomas?"

"Possibly. Thomas has only been going out with Megan for 2 weeks, but have been friends for years. Jane Newfield was his ex-girlfriend and was that first person that ever seemed to like Thomas, which was odd Thomas wasn't the popular type. Especially with cheerleaders and Jane didn't take to well with the break-up."

Gibbs glanced at Tony who said "Is this the girl here?" he handed him a copy of the blonde girl he had found in Thomas's apartment.

"Yes that's her. Jane Newfield."

"You watch the T.V a lot Greg?" James said as he fell onto the cream sofa.

"Eh…not much I'm more of a computer geek but I do watch a lot of t.v." McGee replied trying to sound convincing.

"Don't be shy. Just coz you are being held hostage and aren't gonna live much longer don't mean you need to be shy. Heck if I was you I would as open as I possibly could be."

McGee gulped. He turned his eyes to the television but he wasn't watching it. If he died then he would never be able to Abby how much he loved her in person. He had been planning for ages what to get Abby for valentines day thankfully he had made the delivery to be sent on the 14th to her lab, so no matter what happened she would receive her gift.

"You alright bud?"

"Huh…" McGee turned to see Jane at the doorway looking at him with a puzzled expression her face.

"I told him that he would gonna die soon so that has probably got to him"

"Daddy…"

"Well sweet pea it is true"


	5. Roses

**To all those that have reviewed thank you xxxxxxxxxxxx I love them it gives a new reason to want to come home quicker** **D xxxx So I hope you like the next chapter and again I dont own a thing ... sadly but please review anyway. Sorry this one is shorter but i hope you like it anyway xxx**

**baby becca **

* * *

Chapter 5

Roses

Abby walked slowly into the lift. She felt horrible. Just because she had felt ill she had been mean to McGee and now no one knows what has happened to him. What made her feel even worse was there pathetic argument over McGee's book. Abby tried hard not think of the consequences of could have happened to him, because every time she did she felt like Ari was kicking her hard in the stomach. As the doors opened she walked towards Gibbs's desk.

"Gibbs, I got a print a match to a James Walker. He served in the military for a year and bit but left. Reason unknown. He was awarded on his aim when in combat, every bullet he took had perfect aim."

"That's our guy. Got an address?"

"Yep. Here."

"Good work Abz. Dinozzo find me agent Lee and get me a warrant for his arrest now."

"On it boss." Promptly DiNozzo left the lab.

"Abby. It's not your fault okay so don't beat yourself up about okay. We will get him. I promise you. McGee is tougher than he looks and we all know it."

"I know…he learned from the best," Before Gibbs had time to reply Abby had wrapped her arms around him "Get him for me Gibbs…I can't lose him like I lost Kate"

Knock. Knock.

"Hello"

"I'm special agent Gibbs and this is special agent David. Are you James Walker?"

McGee felt a rush of emotion. He was free. Gibbs had cracked it he was free. He couldn't have been happier. In a couple of minutes Gibbs would have opened the closet door and picked him up, taken the tape of his mouth, wrists, feet and torso which was taped to the wall. Why? So that McGee couldn't attract attention by banging into the door and as soon as he was free he would have his arms holding a sertain someone.

"Yes. Sure"

"Do you know this man?"

"Nope never seen him in my life"

"And this boy and girl?"

"Nope"

"Then why was your finger print found on this gun?"

"I picked it up when I was in the park. I went into a slight panic when I seen it and the blood and then I heard noises in the trees and I ran figuring it the owner."

"Can anyone confirm this?"

"My wife can confirm me being in the park, I also go to the park for a walk. I enjoy the green."

"We would like you to come to the station to confirm this please"

"Em…okay"

What? McGee froze Gibbs hadn't solved it. He couldn't move and get attention of anyone. He was once again helpless. A tear slipped from his eye. He was so close to freedom, he could taste it, but he couldn't swallow it.

"Boss the cheerleader girl yeh, I got her school address and she will be in school at 0730 she's a cheerleader. Her cell phone and house phone left the message she was staying at friends house so she would contact you later."

"Good work Dinozzo. Now go and get his this man's statement, but hold him, I'm not so sure about him. Ziva get me full back ground on him."

"Where are you going?" Tony chirped.

"To get more coffee"

It was 0800 when Tony woke up. Ziva was standing over him with a cup of coffee in her hand. She was holding it out to him. He took it and drank it, its heat rushed down his throat.

"What time is it?"

"8 in the morning . We both fell asleep. Course I have been up and went for a run."

"Yeah I get the point…what day is it?"

"The 14th of February."

"Has McGeek turned up yet?"

"No"

"Great when he does I am going to kill him."

"That is if he is still alive." Ziva looked to the floor wishing she hadn't said what she just said. "Sorry…I should learn to thought before I act"

"Think Ziva, not thought"

"Oh right."

"Where's Gibbs?" Tony said looking over to Gibbs's desk.

"He said something about needing to think?"

The delivery man walked over to Tony's desk and put down a couple of letters on his desk as well as Ziva's and Gibbs. On McGee's he put a parcel and several letters then walked off. Ziva and Tony looked at each other.

"Whether McGee was here or not, I would go and investigate, so don't bother stopping me." Tony got up and ran to McGee's desk. He picked up the parcel and shook it. What ever was in it, was solid like a book.

"That better not be McGee's"

Tony jumped and threw the parcel on McGee's desk "No boss"

"Move we got a cheer leader to get."

"Score"

"There you go Miss"

"Thanks Dave."

Abby loved getting parcels, it was like Christmas. This one was big and wrapped up, but it had holes at the side. Abby opened it. There in a beautiful black vase, was a bouquet of black roses with one red one in the centre. There was also another long slim box, a box of her favourite chocolates, a teddy and a huge caf-pow. Abby picked up the gift card and it read:

_I love you ...Tim _

A tear slipped and fell down onto her cheek. Most guys had just bought her black ones or red ones, and they always had long bits of poetry or something, but McGee's was straight to the point. She opened the slim box and there was the most striking and dazzling necklace, ring, and bracelet. The ring was silver with a black stone in the middle and two diamond's either side, the necklace was a black choker with several black stones hanging down from it, the bracelet was silver and had a big stone right in the middle. McGee always new what she liked. She gently picked up the ruby red bear and pulled against her chest. If only he could feel her pain then he might be able to forgive her.


	6. Tomorrow

**Awww...I wanted to cry when I was writing that ( only because I know what comes next teehee ) So I hope you like this update I thought to myself "I shall put up two chapters today purely because I feel like it" so I hope you like it xxxxxxxxxxx**

**baby becca**

* * *

Chapter 6

Tomorrow

The sound of tennis shoes greeted the ears of three agents. Two looked serious and another looked over the moon he said "You when I was in high school, after basketball and stuff we would all go down and watch the cheerleaders practice, they were so hot and if we won a game we all went to the local club with them. I personally never played the game for the sake it I played it for the girls, it ruled so much. There was this one time…"

Gibbs slapped Tony over the head. "Don't you will be turning into Ducky next. Ladies, what one of you is Jane Newfield? " All the girl stopped and grouped together there heads all turning to one girl.

"I am" The blonde haired girl stepped forward with her hips swaying as she did it.

"We need to talk."

"Right I'll be there in two minutes. Girls I want you to come up with your own routine, work on that" The girls all rushed away and soon the music started. "So how may I help you?"

"Special Agents Gibbs, David and Dinozzo, we have a few questions about a Thomas Gavin. What was your relationship like with him?"

"Well we were close, really close."

"I heard you spilt up"

"Yeah but I still liked him, I just sat crying the whole day in school when I heard."

"What did you liked in him?" Tony butted in. Gibbs turned around and glared.

"His geekyness was like such a turn on. He was so smart, and I was like wow. He was like so down to earth. He was so my geek."

"Is that what Abby sees in McGee?" After saying it Tony received a sharp slap over the head from both Ziva and Gibbs.

"How did you take to the break up?"

"I was like so hurt, I mean he got a fellow geek and not a cheerleader who by the way gave him so much popularity outside and inside this school so much so that he got a picture in the school year book in a school he doesn't go to."

Ziva looked at Tony …motive.

"Hello?"

"Hey Abby"

"Hi Palmer, Where's the doctor?"

"Eh…he never said sorry."

"Oh right okay. So anything weird on any of the victims"

"Nope but I do have some more of their clothes for you to check out."

"Oh right"

Abby walked over and sat on a free table and started swinging her legs back and forward. Abby had really felt like she needed someone to talk too. At first she had been filled with anger, I mean who could do such a thing to McGee, but when she received his present that frustration drained out of her and all that was left was a stomach full of pain. Jimmy turned around and became curious as to why Abby was acting rather oddly. He was just about to ask what was wrong but Ducky walked in.

"Ah Abby and how are we today?"

"I dunno duck"

"Oh dear, lets see Mr. Palmer go and take these boxes up to Abby's lab,"

Jimmy turned to face the doctor not happy at this but a someone appeared from the lift and he was out in a second "Now why the long face?"

"Well I yesterday morning I was all snappy to McGee and didn't wave back to him when he was leaving and he just sent me the most beautiful presents and now I feel horrible, and I don't know what to do, I have to find McGee and I mean I have to, he means so much and stuff and what makes it worse is that I have a real hinky feeling that he is suffering and stuff…"

"Now Abby tell me how smart is McGee?"

"Very, he is one of the smartest people I know"

"And how well trained is McGee?"

"Very he learnt from Gibbs"

"So really Abigail the odds are in his favour wouldn't you agree"

"I…suppose but Ducky…"

"You know as well as I do Abby that McGee is a strong boy and will get out of where he is, you are not in fault of what happened to him and if I know Gibbs as well as I think I do then he won't stop until he finds him, so all you can do is act as if it is a normal case."

"I'll try..." Abby jumped off the table and walked back to the lift.

"Oh poor Abigail if I'm right she likes McGee more than she realises"

McGee heard the front door burst open. Suddenly his closet door was also thrust open. James was standing above him his face as angry as the waves crashing into cliffs during a storm. He basically ripped McGee from all the tape and threw him onto the ground.

"You lied to me, you don't work for NCIS in Italy, You work for the one round the corner from here" He kicked McGee in the stomach violently which reflected the tone of his voice "You will suffer" He grabbed McGee's arm so tightly that for any length of time the blood circulation would have gone. James dragged McGee into the living area, where he dumped him on the floor and started beating him with any object that was near by. Lamp stands, fists, tables, books, feet, anything. McGee was in agony, he was waiting for him to draw his gun and shot him, knowing that it would only get worse he was simply helpless. If his hands and feet still weren't bound then he would have automatically fought back but today he couldn't.

"YOU HAVE CAUSED SO MUCH TROUBLE I AM TEMPTED TO SHOT YOU RIGHT NOW!"

He grabbed McGee's arm and forced him back into his closet. All McGee could feel was pain and the odd blood drop that fell onto his cheek. He was a dead, if he wasn't all ready then he would be by this time tomorrow.


	7. I love you more

**Hey thank you to all the wondeful reviews I love them xxxx i'm changing the way its layed out coz I have only realised how messed up it looked so lol xxx hope you enjoy this next chapter and please review xxxx**

**baby becca xxxx**

* * *

Chapter 7

I love you more

It read 1740 on the clock in McGee's closet when the door was opened again and he was beaten, in the same way. This time Jane helped. James left the screaming for her to do. "SINCE MY GEEK IS GONE YOU WILL BE MINE AND YOU WILL NOT OBJECT AND DO EVERYTHING I SAY. YOU GEEKS CAN'T BE TRUSTED AT ALL, YOU ARE ALL BACK STABBERS!"

This time because there two people the pain was doubled, something McGee had thought impossible. All he could feel was something hitting his stomach, then his feet and head as well as arm. He felt like he was in a blender or a punch bag or something of that sort. He closed his eyes, lets out his whimpers and prayed it would be over.

* * *

"Oh wow Abby these are lovely, I'm not one for black roses but they are gorgeous" Ziva admired each of the gifts individually marvelling at the thought that had been put into them.

"Yep sure are" Abby answered her eyes not moving from the screen in front of her.

"Found anything from the clothing at all?" Ziva asked still admiring all the gifts

"No, just grass that's all, so nothing all that strange"

"Oh okay" Ziva answered as she picked up the gift card "Okay then I am away to tell Gibbs. See you Abby"

She ran up the stairs as it was quicker.

* * *

"Tony, Tony" she panted "You will never guess what McGee bought Abby for Valentines"

"Let us see…new boots and black roses?"

"No. A bouquet of black roses with a single red one, a red teddy bear, a necklace, a bracelet and the most beautiful ring. With a gift card saying I love you"

"You're kidding right"

"Nope I'm not"

"When you to are finished gossiping I would like you both to move before I have to fire you both." Gibbs said pacing towards his desk

* * *

"What did they say to you?"

"Asked about how I took to the break up and stuff?"

Jane looked into James's misty grey eyes and for the slightest moment a flicker of panic appeared in them.

"You're not scared are you Daddy?"

"No. Girl I serviced I have been in war. It was my job to shot people. So no I am not scared. This is not hard"

Jane fell silent and walked off into her room. As he did James sighed "But having a daughter is."

* * *

His pulse started to increase, if this went wrong he could be in for it, sure he felt guilty but come on did he know what was going to happen, okay so maybe he was worried for the guy, he had been harsh, but even if he was here on not this package would be opened by him. He tip-toed over to McGee's desk and picked up the neatly wrapped brown rectangular box, Tony then shot back over to his desk, he glanced down at the box and smiled. Finally he had it, Tony ever so careful opened the box.

"Tony…"

"Shhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Tony said not looking up

"What are you doing…If that is what I think it is Gibbs will have your head"

"So..."

Ziva crept round behind Tony.

"NO!" Both Tony and Ziva faces dropped "NO. NO. NO."

"Oh Tony please tell me that's not…"

"I swear if this guy hasn't killed McGee already then I will"

"wait Tony…who is this then Tabby Cuiso?"

"Good point…Tabby…Tabby"

"Abby!!"

"Oh no…but wait she could be repairing the damage"

"Just open it."

Tony jumped to life and open the present and said: "Lisa glanced over in his direction. A tear falling from her face she couldn't bear to see Tommy being put threw such pain"

"This is not like Abby at all"

"Well Lisa her name is on the front cover"

"Let me read it" Ziva grabbed it out of Tony's hand and bolted to her desk and opened the front page. Her heart sank. She wasn't one for love notes but when it came to McGee and Abby she thought there was something special to it and with McGee being away of sorts this was just heart breaking. "Tony listen" Tony moved forward on the egde of his seat

_"Tim….…I love you more than Ziva loves her guns _

_I love you more than Tony loves his movies _

_I love you more than Gibbs loves his coffee_

_I love you more than Ducky loves his stories …Abby" _

Tony's mouth dropped "So it was Abby…her and McGee were arguing over a book yesterday…do you think it was it?"

"I don't know but I am going to read it and find out" Ziva was about to turn to the first page when Gibbs walked by, she shut the book suddenly and went back to her computer.

"I thought I told you people no more deep six!"

"Well actually boss" Tony said bravely "This is deep seven"

* * *

He was sitting watching her working away. It was the most relaxing thing in the world. He loved the look on her face as she was concentrating really hard, the sound of her voice was like a beautiful song and her intelligence was never ending. She turned around and looked him. He could feel himself blush. She came over and wrapped her arms around him. Life couldn't get better. Someone walked into the lab with a gun, Abby spun round. BANG! Abby fell straight into McGee's arms and covering him with blood. She had a gun shot in her the centre of her forehead just like Kate. As he looked up he saw Ari was standing with a smirk on his face.

"ABBY!" McGee woke up sweating, his eyes were watering and having woke up in his closet he couldn't help but cry. It was only a dream. He tried to reassure himself it but still the thought of Abby dead was a horrible one. Abby wouldn't want him crying. Abby. That's all that had been on McGee's mind. He couldn't live without her. Just to see her face would make him survive the rest of the doom this closet had for him. 0423 at least he had some sort of sleep. "That's it!" He said aloud "I now how to get out of here" He smiled. He would be out by tomorrow.


	8. BLOOD!

**It's nearly over noooooo but dont worry I have had a fab idea for a sequel so dont panic yet !! thanks to all those that reviewed again xxx and i hope you like this edition oh and sorry it is shorter I wanted a dramitic effect **

**baby becca xxxxxx**

* * *

Chapter 8

Blood!

"Okay, Ziva I want you get everything on James Walker and Tony on Jane Newfield. Get me everything on them and get down to Abby's in five minutes" Gibbs stormed off. His head was killing him. All of his ex-wives had phoned him that week and some daft news report had reminded him of his daughter and it had to be the one time when he couldn't focus at all that McGee had to go and get kidnapped. This was the third day of his disappearance and it really starting to bother him.

"Wow he's really grumpy this morning" Ziva said.

"Well it is the third day of McGeek playing Mr. Abracadabra"

"Don't you fell guilty at all?"

"Well come'on McGee will get out. I know it"

"How can you be sure?"

"I know McGee"

* * *

It was 0930 on the clock, and if McGee was right, it was a Saturday, so Jane wasn't at school, she was watching some film McGee didn't recognise but she was also on the phone. James was out at the store and wouldn't be back till 1000. He moved his hands and tried to untie the knot of rope. He had been at it for an hour and had nearly got it. The rope slid from his wrists. McGee quickly took the knife out his belt and cut the rope at his feet. He only had 28 minutes to escape. He carefully tried to pick the lock, know thankful Abby had made him pick the lock of her desk to get his house keys and laptop. Click. McGee held the door. Thankfully Jane was still on the phone and hadn't heard it. Quietly he slipped out of his closet and tip-toed over to the main door. He was sweating again, not only from his NCIS jacket still on, because this could kill him. He unlocked the door, threw it open and ran. He ran because he knew his life did depend on it. He jumped over a fence into someone's fresh green garden, trying to block out the screams of Jane the only words he made out were "YOU'RE MY GEEK!". He hopped a few fences more until he got to Abby's garden. He was free but by no means safe.

* * *

"Okay so this is the victim Thomas Gavin" Gibbs said staring at the plasma in Abby's lab.

"Who looks like McGee"

"No he doesn't Tony. His nose is more pointed and he has bigger ears and his cheek bones and jaw bones are …"

"Abby" Gibbs snapped "Jane went out him so she had motive when he dumped her."

"But she couldn't make those shots, James could have though"

"What was his statement?"

"He freaked when he seen the blood, gun and rustles in the tree…"

"BLOOD!" Abby screamed "What blood? Who's blood?"

"That's it!" Gibbs turned to his team beaming "What blood there was none. What is his wife's last name"

"…Newfield."

"Son of a …right lets go get them and McGee. Abby you're a star"

* * *

McGee was sitting panting on Abby's back door. He knew the way to work from here, it was only a five minute drive so a 10 minute run. He stood up and walked around the side of the house until he could see the road. James car wasn't anywhere to be seen. He walked back and went over a few more fences in the direction of work. In one garden a boy was putting away a bike, seizing the chance McGee asked "Hey kid, I'm a federal agent can I borrow your bike?"

He seemed taken aback and said "Don't you have super fast cars?"

"Yes but I don't have my car it's at my work and I am being chased by a bad man. So can I borrow your bike?"

"Why?"

"Look I don't have the time. Can I borrow your bike?"

"Okay…but when will I get it back?"

"Today I promise" McGee grabbed the bike and pushed it to the front of the house "Thanks kid!" and with that he was off. In knowing that on a bike you can take a few more short cuts and that James would be taking the main road to find him, McGee took several different roots but all off them taking him to one place where he longed to be. He was so happy about being some what free, he was unaware of the changing of lights. Suddenly something knocked him full force off his bike.

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?"

"I don't know I was on the phone and then the door was open, I ran out and he was half way down the street"

"DO YOU REALISE WHAT HE COULD DO! EVERYTHING I DID FOR YOU HE COULD RUIN IT ALL. EVERYTHING AND NOW I HAVE TO GO AND FIND HIM. YOU IDIOT THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE A BLOND IDOIT!"

* * *

Gibbs was speeding along roads with police cars following. Tony was gripping onto the bottom of his chair as was Ziva. If McGee wasn't here then someone was getting shot, Gibbs thought to himself, but his gut was telling him McGee was out but not out of trouble. 


	9. He's My Geek

**I feel like crying doing this, I loved writing this, this sadly is the last chapter of "He's My Geek" but I do have another one planned a sequel and I have wrote the first chapter and a bit sooo it will be up soon. So I hope you like this and pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee review xxxx oh and a big thank you to my cousins for listening to me !!!!!!! so please again review xx**

**baby becca xxx

* * *

**

Chapter 9: He's my geek

"LIKE OH MY GOSH DAD! I JUST HIT A GUY!" screeched a high pitch female voice.

"Oh no, hey son can you here me?"

"Where am I?" McGee replied to the husky voice.

"OH MY GOSH DAD HE WORKS FOR NCIS! HE IS LIKE A COP!"

"Right next to the NCIS head quarters my boy. The paramedics are on there way"

"NCIS!" McGee sat up "Abby!" The man looked realy strong and watched and helped McGee up and his daughter was, currently crying, also trying to help him she was only just able to say "I am so sorry really so sorry"

"It's fine I won't sue all I need is for you to pick up that bike for me please" The girl had the bike up in a second "Thanks. Bye" and he left them although they were calling for him to come back.

* * *

James had just sat in his car when he heard them.

"Shot" he shouted.

Desperate to get out he started to reverse but a police car then appeared blocking his path. The officer jumped out of his car and raised his gun. That agent that had seen him yesterday was walking over to him also with his gun raised.

"Ziva arrest him. Tony come with me"

The girl grabbed him out of the car and pt hand cuffs on him and said "This is what you get when you kidnap our McGee".

Gibbs and Tony walked into the living room and found her crying on the couch. She stood up and put her hands behind her back without being asked. Still crying she said:

"He was my geek and he left me" All she could picture was the look of Thomas's face as her father raised the gun. Jane had been standing in a nearby bush, in which her father didn't know, when she heard the shots. Having watched both of them fall she felt relived. It was over, but the look on Thomas's face was one that would haunt her for the rest of her life. It was full of despair, dread, hurt, confusion. Jane had never witnessed someone with so many expressions on there face and it suddenly all turning into one and the only thing she cold use to describe it was as blank as a white piece of paper.

"Where's the agent you kidnapped?"

"I don't know" Jane cried

"WHERE IS THE AGENT YOU KIDNAPPED?"

"He ran" she then burst into hysteric's and falling to the floor.

"Where would he run too? Boss" Tony asked

"NCIS"

* * *

Putting his weight on the bike he was limped over to NCIS. As he entered the smell of coffee and chemicals and over heated computers washed over him. As he was trying to get the lift many people turned to look at him with white faces, several of them turned to there partner and started whispering.

"McGee?"

McGee turned to see Jimmy running towards him "Get the doctor to Gibbs desk for me"

"Sure, Sure"

McGee sighed as the elevator doors closed, still clutching onto the boy's bike. He looked down and realised he must look a mess compaired to his normal self, he had all over him, possibly from the car, and a grey substance from the closet, but that didn't matter he was free. As the doors open he couldn't help but smile. He for once loved the sound of people talking of the phone and that strong smell of black coffee. When he had finally got to his desk he found none of his team where at there's. McGee fell onto his chair and grabbed his phone.

* * *

"Gibbs"

"Boss, Boss, the address is 17 Mort …"

"I know I know street. Where are you?"

"At …my desk okay it's a girl called Jane and…"

"We got them. Has Ducky to scan you over yet?"

"I sent…Palmer to get him"

"Does Abby know yet?"

"Eh…no I was just about to phone her"

"Okay we are at the carpark now"

"Who was that Boss?" Tony asked as Gibbs hung up with a grin on his face

"McGee" Tony and Ziva looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

"Good heavens! Timothy what in the world happened to you? Here put down that phone get Mr. Palmer to run all your errands."

"Eh…I was about to phone Abby"

"Oh yes right. Mr. Palmer go and find our dearest Abigail and tell her that McGee had returned please. Now let us see you, head bruises, burst lip" Ducky said whilst walking around McGee's desk. "What happened to your knee?"

"I was hit by a car. I think" McGee answered looking over to the lift. Gibbs was marching as usual with Ziva and Tony following closely. They were both walking a cuffed James and Jane in front of them.

"How did you find out?" James grunted.

"His" Gibbs said whilst pointing at McGee "His forensic star told me. Now take them to a cell then you can come and see McGee and have that new agent person take them to different interegation rooms" Both Ziva and Tony frowned but followed orders. Gibbs walked over to McGee who was now standing in the centre of there work area, with the aid of Ducky. Gibbs stood in front of him and smiled, he raised his hand and patted his head gently and said "Good job McGee"

McGee was beaming. He was so pleased to be back. "Thanks Boss" He turned as Ziva and Tony were almost running towards him but everyone was stopped by a sudden "MCGEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" coming from the lift. Abby was running at him with tears coming from her eyes. Forgetting his knee and the fact he needed help to walk he took a few steps forward. She basically jumped onto him with an embrace, so much so that he almost fell backwards and everyone went to catch him.

"Abby" he whispered softly into her ear. He held her like if he let go then she fall out of his life for ever. Abby pulled back a little. McGee slipped on hand away and wiped away a tear from her cheek. They both smiled at this. McGee kissed lightly her on the lips. Everything around them seemed to stop. All there problems and suffering all ended.

"From now on McGee I'm not letting you leave me sight" Abby said

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

Gibbs simply rolled his eyes, Ducky smiled at the joy between two of his friends and Tony and Ziva, both with there mouths open, looked at each other and without saying a word knew what the other was trying to say. Abby pulled back and placed her head on McGee's shoulder. Gibbs sighed and then slapped both Abby and McGee over the head.

"That's for breaking Rule 12: never have a relationship with a co-worker"

"Wait a minute there Boss" Tony butted in as he walked over to McGee "Well done McGee" he grabbed his hand and shook it "For breaking rule 12 and in front of Gibbs... and before me"

Every laughed at this, no matter if they found it funny or not, they just felt like laughing to have a contrast again all the stress from the past few days.

"McGee"

"Yes Ziva"

"I believe this belongs to you" She handed him a book.

"Deep seven…?" he said "Tabby Cusio…Abby" McGee looked down to see a bright red face which quickly hid in McGee's jacket. "Abby…Is this why you started saying to me not to publish my next book"

"Maybe" came muffles.

"I thought I said no more Deep six or seven!" Gibbs said

"But Gibbs" Abby said "This one is different, this isn't really about your character, it's about McGee's"

"What mine?" McGee said "But thats not what I wrote"

"I made a few changes and wrote the ending...thats my favourite part" Abby smiled and buried her head into McGee's chest but brought it up as Tony staretd saying something

"You know it just goes to show that being a geek is danergous, I mean look how obsessed that girl was. She was screaming "He's my geek" on the way here according to one of the officers, it's a shame she was a great cheerleader...I know this ones on me" He hit himself over the head. Everyone's attention was then brought to James, who was being taken to an interegation room, he glared at all them, but he focused most of his glare at the couple, the two of them had ruined his life. Then Jane was dragged by

"HEY YOU"

Jane and everyone else looked at one girl who had marached forward to her, her black pigtails swaying as she did it

"He" pointing to McGee "will never be yours, or you geek and do you know why"

Jane shook her head

"Because...He's My Geek"


End file.
